This invention relates to a device and procedure to adjust the axial play between the rotor and the bearings mounted within a stator housing of an electric motor.
A previous device and procedure to adjust the axial play between a rotor and stator mounted bearings is known from European Patent Office Patent No. 0,065,585 issued Dec. 1, 1982. In this previous device and procedure the spacer sleeve is fabricated as a separate component pressed into a shaft collar formed onto and projecting axially from an insulating end disc, i.e., locking plate, before being pressed onto the rotor shaft into a required corresponding cutout. By this pre-assembly of the spacer sleeve in the shaft collar of the insulating end disc, specifically a substantial simplification during motor assembly and adjustment of the axial play results. A further advantage realized is a compact, axial, structural length.
It is an object of this invention, while maintaining a simple assembly and adjustment of the axial play capabilities as well as the advantage of the compact, axial, structural length, to further simplify the fabrication of the assembly unit consisting of the spacer sleeve and the insulating end disc.